


Everybody Burns

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Early Work, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What ever doesn't kill the rangers, only makes them stronger. Rita and Zedd came close to taking over the world several times, but the rangers always bounced back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Burns




End file.
